Claptrap
Beteiligung Borderlands Claptrap ist ein CL4P-TP Allzweckroboter, hergestellt von Hyperion. Es wurde mit einer überbegeisterten Persönlichkeit programmiert, prahlt häufig, drückt aber auch schwere Einsamkeit und Feigheit aus. Als die Tresorjäger den Bus ganz am Anfang des Borderlands verlassen, werden sie von Claptrap getroffen, der sie Dr. Zed vorstellt. Es bringt sie später zum Fyrestone-Tor in der Mission Claptrap Retten, wo es von Banditen beschädigt wird. Der Schutzengel sagt dann, ein Reparaturset zu bekommen und die erste Claptrap-Rettung durchzuführen. Claptrap hängt später als Warnsystem herum, um Benachrichtigungen über verfügbare Missionen anzubieten, sowohl in Fyrestone als auch später bei T-Bone Junction. Claptraps neue Roboterrevolution Hauptartikel: Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap Claptrap unterzieht sich irgendwann nach der Öffnung des Gewölbes einer radikalen Änderung in der Programmierung und wird in die interplanetare Ninja Assassin Claptrap umgewandelt. Borderlands: Die Pre-Sequel Irgendwann, nachdem seine Programmierung am Ende von Claptraps New Robot Revolution wiederhergestellt wurde, begegnet die Fyrestone Claptrap Jack und während er Jack eine Tür öffnet, informiert er über seine Zeit als Attentäter, was Jack dazu inspiriert, anschließend neu zu programmieren und zu aktualisieren. geschwafel. Das Upgrade entfernt seine Fähigkeit, Türen zu öffnen, fügt aber eine vollständige Palette von Kampfprogrammierung hinzu, sowie ein Treppenkletterrad, das es in den "Fragtrap", eine der Charakterklassen in Borderlands, verwandelt: The Pre-Sequel. Während der Claptastic Voyage DLC of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel treten die Vault Hunters (einschließlich Claptrap selbst) in eine Simulation von Claptraps Geist ein, wo sie Claptrap als "Claptrap es Consciousness" begegnen, der mit ihnen interagiert, während sie durch ihre Verstand. Am Ende der Claptastic Voyage-Geschichte eliminiert Jack die Claptrap-Produktlinie und zerstört sie alle außer Fragtrap. Jack schießt es, reißt sein Treppenkletterrad ab und wirft es mit anderen zerstörten Klatschen in Windshear Waste ab. Die Überreste der Fragtrap-Codierung in Claptrap schaffen es, sie kaum aktiv zu halten, bis sie von Sir Hammerlock entdeckt wurde, der sie repariert und sie wieder in eine gewöhnliche Claptrap verwandelt. Borderlands 2 Nach der Übernahme von Pandora durch Hyperion und der Deaktivierung jeder anderen Claptrap-Einheit durch Handsome Jack wollte Claptrap, der letzte aktive Roboter seiner Produktlinie, sich an Jack rächen, aber ohne seine Kampffähigkeiten war er nicht in der Lage, dies zu tun. Einige Zeit vor der Ankunft der neuen Vault Hunters wurde es von Captain Flynt gefangen gehalten und für seine Belustigung gefoltert. Claptrap entkam, indem er eine Meuterei auf The Soaring Dragon vor dem Southern Shelf Flash-Freeze inszenierte. Sie findet die neuen Tresorjäger aus dem Zugwrack außerhalb ihres Platzes in Windshear Waste, begleitet sie und nennt sie ihre "Schergen". Sie kämpften sich durch das Südschelf, töteten Flynt und seine Männer, bevor sie ein Boot stahlen und für Three Horns - Divide segelten. In Sanctuary, Claptrap setzt sich in einer chaotischen Gegend abseits des Stadtzentrums, wo es mehrere optionale Missionen gibt. Roland fordert später ein Software-Upgrade für Claptrap an, damit Claptrap das Competitor Deterrence Field rund um The Bunker deaktivieren kann. Dies wird von Bloodwing am Ende der Mission Wildlife Preservation erhalten. Zu Beginn der Mission Where Angels Fear To Tread überzeugen die Vault Hunters Claptrap zu helfen und finden, dass sie in Thousand Cuts warten und Graffiti sprühen. Es deaktiviert die Barriere, so dass die Vault Hunters fortfahren können, während sie sich in Feigheit zurückziehen. In der letzten Story-Mission hilft Claptrap den Vault Hunters, Zugang zum Heldenpass zu erhalten. Es hackt die Tür, während die Vault Hunters die Loader besiegen, die nach ihnen geschickt werden. Claptrap war bereit, weiter bei dem Angriff auf den Heldenpass zu helfen, wird aber von einer massiven Treppe konfrontiert. Ohne anderen Weg nach oben, Bleibt Claptrap weinen, während getarnt. Sir Hammerlocks Großwildjagd Irgendwann nach der Niederlage von Handsome Jack beschließt Claptrap, in den Urlaub zu fahren, indem er sich auf dem H.S.S. Terminus verstaut. Das Schiff stürzt jedoch auf dem primitiven Kontinent Aegrus ab, als Claptrap den Autopiloten des Schiffes ausschaltet. Wenn die Vault Hunters zum ersten Mal Claptrap auf Aegrus begegnen, wird es von Wilden wegen seiner Hyperion-Herstellung verehrt. Claptrap verärgert jedoch versehentlich die Wilden, wenn es den hübschen Jack beleidigt und gerettet werden muss. Nachdem er Claptrap vor den Wilden verteidigt hat, informiert Claptrap die Vault Hunters, dass Professor Nakayama versucht, Handsome Jack zu klonen und befiehlt dem Vault Hunter, Jacks DNA-Proben zu zerstören. Tiny Tina es Assault on Dragon Keep Als Brick, Lilith und Mordecai bunkers and Badasses mit Tiny Tina spielten, erschien Claptrap im Spiel als der Große Zauberer und half, den Handsome Sorcerer zu erreichen. Es gibt ihnen auch mehrere Quests, um es mächtiger zu machen, wie es einen Bart zu schmieden und es zu einem mächtigen Zauberstab zu machen. Nachdem die vier ihr Spiel beendet haben, schließt sich Claptrap ihnen und den Vault Hunters an Rolands Gedenkstatue an. Nachdem Tina sich von Roland verabschiedet hat, verwischt Claptrap "Ich liebe euch Jungs", was den herzerwärmenden Moment ruiniert und alle verärgert. Geschichten aus den Grenzgebieten Während der Ereignisse von The Vault of the Traveler, wenn der Spieler genug Geld hat, können sie den "Mystery Vault Hunter" im Kampf gegen den Reisenden mieten, der zufällig Claptrap ist. Der Spieler muss genug Geld bekommen, indem er Felix vor der Bombe in Zer0 Sum warnt und Felix für den letzten Kampf in The Vault of the Traveler wählt. Felix wird aus dem Kampf bleiben, aber gibt genug Geld, um Claptrap zu mieten. Claptrap ist während der Ereignisse der Episode deutlich snarkier als sonst und ist während der gesamten Schlacht ein allgemeines Ärgernis. Letztlich hilft es jedoch im Kampf, wenn es gewählt wird. Wenn man sich in Gortys befindet, wird Claptraps Angriff aus einem ungeschickten Schnellfeuerraketenangriff bestehen. Kommandant Lilith & Der Kampf um das Heiligtum Irgendwann nach der Niederlage des Reisenden wird Sanctuary angegriffen und als Lilith die fliegende Stadt evakuiert, wird Claptrap in die Dahl Abandon transportiert. Dort erfährt er von einigen Kristallen in einer nahegelegenen Mine und beschließt, sie zu duplizieren, "BECHO-Wafer", die die Vault Hunters dazu beauftragen, sie dafür zu sammeln. In dem Glauben, dass die BECHO-Wafer sie reich machen werden, erzählt Claptrap Lilith, dass sie sie oder die Crimson Raiders nicht mehr braucht und auf sich allein gestellt wird, worauf Lilith mit Desinteresse reagiert. Sobald die BECHO-Wafer an sie geliefert werden, erkennt Claptrap plötzlich, dass sie wertlos sind, und bittet Lilith, es wieder in die Raiders zu lassen, zu denen sie mit dem gleichen Desinteresse einverstanden ist, als sie die Raiders kurz zuvor verlassen hat. Claptrap verlässt dann die Dahl Abandon und nimmt seinen Wohnsitz in The Backburner mit den anderen Crimson Raiders, immer noch die BECHO-Wafer tragen. In Chief Executive Overlord bittet Vaughn um seine Meinung zur Führung und erwartet, dass sie mit Kauderwelsch antwortet. Claptrap spricht weiter, wobei Vaughn den Unsinn ein paar Augenblicke später unterbricht, sehr zur Bestürzung von Claptrap. Auftritte * Borderlands * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * Borderlands 2 * Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt * Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep * Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel * Claptastic Voyage * Tales from the Borderlands ** The Vault of the Traveler * Borderlands 3 Fähigkeiten Aktionsfertigkeit: VaultHunter.EXE. Basisabklingzeit 40 Sekunden. Claptraps Action-Fähigkeit analysiert die Kampfsituation und wählt das am besten geeignete "Aktionspaket" aus, das ihm für einen kurzen Zeitraum Boni und einen angemessenen Kampfstil bietet. Einige Boni können sich auch auf Teamkollegen in der Nähe auswirken. Das Aktivieren der Fertigkeit erfüllt sofort die Gesundheit von Claptrap und sorgt für eine Regeneration der Gesundheit für ihre Dauer. Zusätzlich zu action-Fähigkeiten und im Gegensatz zu jedem anderen spielbaren Charakter kann Claptrap Action-Pakete freischalten und verwenden: * Torgue Fiesta * Piratenschiff-Modus * Clap-in-the-Box * Gun Wizard * One-Shot Wonder * Laser Inferno Claptrap hat drei Fertigkeitsbäume: * Boomtrap * Ich liebe dich Jungs! * Fragmentierter Fragtrap Notizen In Borderlands: Der Pre-Sequel, als Roboter, Claptrap verbraucht keinen Sauerstoff in einem Vakuum und erstickt nicht auch mit einem erschöpften oz Kit. bagatellen * "Claptrap" ist ein Wort, das für Drivel oder Babble steht, das absichtlich im Spiel erwähnt wird, da alle Klatschen auf und selten nicht sprechen.* * Claptrap entstand aus einer zufälligen Skizze in einer Low-Level-Zuweisung des JIRA-Projektmanagement-Softwaresystems 1. * In der deutschen Version stellt sich die anfängliche Claptrap als "CLP4P-TP" vor, obwohl die Untertitel "CL4P-TP" lauten. * Claptrap ist die einzige Claptrap, die mit dem eigentlichen Namen Claptrap P. Claptrappington 2 gekennzeichnet wurde. * Claptrap erscheint als Ostereier in Fackel II. Es bietet einen sockelbaren Artikel namens Claptrap es Nut oder Claptrap es Bolt. * Claptrap erscheint als einer der Gegner in TellTale Games' Poker Night im Inventory 2. * In Kopfgeldrunden bietet Claptrap mit dem Spike Video Game Awards Best New Character Award an. Wenn das Borderlands-Inventar freigeschaltet ist, trägt es einen Hut und hat einen Smoking-Aufkleber. Wenn das Portal-Inventar freigeschaltet wird, spiegeln sein Design und seine Lackierung die schlanke weiße Färbung und das allgemeine Design der Kerne und Türme von Aperture Science wider. Es hat auch eine (sehr einseitige) Attraktion zu Portals GLaDOS. * Claptrap erwähnt, dass alle Claptraps mit emotionalen Resonatoren der 8. Generation ausgestattet sind, die es ihnen ermöglichen, eine Vielzahl von Emotionen nachzuahmen. * Claptrap drückt qualvolle Schmerzen aus, wenn ihr Auge in Borderlands 2 herausgerissen wird, aber später, wenn es von Banditen geschlagen wird, besagt es, dass es keinen Schmerz fühlen kann. Die Claptrap-Einheit, die zu Beginn von Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel vorgestellt wurde, besagt jedoch, dass Roboter Schmerzen "in Zeitlupe mit großer Intensität" empfinden. * In Borderlands 2 durchbricht Claptrap die vierte Wand in der Mission Claptrap es Secret Stash, wenn sie Spieler direkt anspricht und ihnen rät, dass sie den Stash verwenden können, um ihre Charaktere zu funkeln. * Claptraps Farbschema, gelb mit einem weißen Streifen in der Mitte, entspricht dem einer hyperion-Waffe von grüner Qualität, während die Jakobs-Klatsche ein Farbschema hat, das zu einer lila-Qualität jakobs Waffe passt. * In Borderlands: The Pre Sequel zeigt Claptrap Eifersucht, wenn er auf eine normale Claptrap trifft, da die andere Claptrap nicht kämpfen muss und nur Türen öffnet. * In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel wird Claptaps Kampfstil als "Es ist nicht dumm" aufgeführt. Es ist fortgeschritten!" Dies ist die gleiche Linie in der TV-Serie Invader Zim gesagt, wenn Zim Gir, seinen fehlerhaften Roboter gegeben wird. * Darüber hinaus, wenn man einen neuen Fragtrap erstellt, wird das Spiel mehrere Warnhinweise gegen das Spielen geben. * Claptrap hat ein kurzes Cameo in Ready Player One. Die Figur Parcival läuft nach einem großen Rennen kurz vor Beginn des Films an einem kleinen Stand mit Claptrap vorbei. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel In BTPS ist er als Claptrap the Fragtrap ein spielbarer Charakter. Claptrap Wip.jpg en:Claptrap ru:Железяка из Файрстоуна Kategorie:Borderlands 2 Kategorie:Borderlands Kategorie:NPCs Kategorie:Charaktere